Arianna goddess of lust
by Apolloloveshisgirlfriend
Summary: What will happen when Apollo falls for none other than newly immortal goddess Of lust Arianna and how will her and Aphrodite become best friends because they love to look at themselves of course and girl talk. Possible future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Sadly I'm not Rick so I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own my own characters!

Zeus:

I sent Artemis to find Apollo Hera was pestering me to get all the Olympians to get married and have kids. She wanted more immortal children but didn't feel like being pregnant herself! So I figured Apollo may should get married and I was thinking about maybe having another goddess so why not tell Apollo in advance!

" father why do you need me?"

" your step mother is aggravating the hades out of me about having children!"

"How Does this concern me exactly?"

" well you see she doesn't want to be pregnant so she wants me to have all the gods find someone they could possibly marry if they aren't already!"

" wait you want me to marry a goddess I know them all and I'm not interested!"

" oh but son I'm planning on creating a new Goddess a beautiful women I have in mind I will soon bring her to Olympus and see if she would be honored!"

" we'll I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her!"

"Thank you Apollo we will talk later!"

Apollo:

Man that was weird I really hate Hera she's no good she's always getting my dad to do things for her she's the reason why my dad wouldn't marry my mom! Well it's over and done with but at least I'll get to meet a new fling if anything but what if we actually worked out!

Arianna:

I felt like someone was watching me but I wasn't scared sometimes I wished I would be taken away from this hell I don't even think anyone would miss me! I'm a foster child for a reason! Wait that's the same guy I saw at the subway I think he really is following me!

"Hello young lady"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes but I need you to believe me!"

Zeus:

This girl probably thinks I'm crazy but she's perfect for the role she's a beautiful girl a little slutty but she would be good as the goddess of lust!

"I need you to trust me!"

"Ok i'll give you a chance!"

"I need you to come with me and your life will be great!"

Man I probably sound like a rapist or a killer!

"Ok but where to"

"I can't tell you yet but soon you'll understand!"

Apollo:

I wonder how it's going with Zeus and that girl she probably thinks he's crazy -wait is that Zeus oh that must be the girl she's not immortal yet And she's already beautiful and she looks fun she had on tight booty shorts a LSU tigers jersey and a SnapBack with sneakers it was hot and the only thought that came into my head was damn!

Arianna:

I didn't know where the hell I was but it was like heaven I was starting to wonder if this was real the people were all beautiful and he was leading me to a place actually I didn't even know this man's name

"Excuse me but what's your name?"

"Oh how Rude of me I'm Zeus!"

"Like mythology Greek god Zeus?"

"Yes and that's why your here I'd like you to become a goddess!"

"Really our serious?"

"Yes of course now if you accept I will make you immortal and a goddess!"

"Of course I accept!"

Zeus:

Man I didn't think she'd accept this easily I was gonna get it from Artemis but I had a feeling she would be perfect friends with afrodite!

So I called an emergency meeting to let them vote even though it truly didn't matter I had already decided!

Aphrodite:

I was getting excited Zeus called an emergency meeting and he said I would love what it was about. I had some idea I know stupid snooper Hera was wanting more immortal children so I'm sure where getting a new goddess! As I walked in I was shocked there was beautiful mortal in the middle of the room and my fellow olympian's faces depicted different things from excitement to rage to boredom! As I sat down Zeus started

"My fellow Olympians I have announcement as you know I have decided to create a new goddess I have chosen this young women Arianna if anyone object raise your hand!"

Artemis and Athena spoke up and raised their hands Artemis said

"This is outrageous we already I have Aphrodite why do we need her!"

Oh that was a low blow and I wasn't going to take it!

"Really Artemis probably because Zeus would have more goddess who aren't thousands of years old virgins!"

Well that shut her up she didn't even say anything probably because Zeus cut her off

"Silence I have already made my decision this young women will granted immortality!"

No one spoke for everyone knew it would do no good!

Arianna:

I was terrified but I didn't show it I had learned that fear was a weakness long ago ! Zeus spoke to me

"Arianna do you accept immortality and godly duties"

"I accept lord Zeus"

Then what happening was unbelievable it felt like I was freezing like my blood was turned into amber and a wind seemed to knock me off my feet when I woke up I was wearing a white gown Zeus said

"Arianna welcome to our family you shall be the goddess of lust and you shall work together with Aphrodite

Immediately Aphrodite started squealing like and three year old and Apollo I want you to show here around!"

"I most certainly will!"

It was funny that I could tell but I could he lust after me and I knew it!

Apollo:

Boy she was hot I would gladly sleep with her but I was worried It was because she technically was lust the same way Aphrodite was love well I might as well see how she feels about me and the rest of us!

"So how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy how are you!"

Man she had an attitude and I was falling for her!

"I'm sorry did I do anything to make up mad!"

"No not at all but all good looking guys are the same!"

"What do you mean!"

"I'm not against having flings but most guys are players who only want one night stands and that's all your feeling towards me now!"

"Holy Zeus how can you tell that?"

"Umm hello goddess of lust here same way Aphrodite can tell love and make love happen to people well I do the same except with lust!"

"Oh well just because I'm falling for you doesn't mean you have to get offensive I just want to be friends!"

"Well please show me around then!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my own ideas

Arianna:  
He was charming and he lust after me but I made a promise to never have sex without being sure about the person I should really talk to Aphrodite about this but Apollo took me out of my thinking by saying  
"That over there is our personal home I'm sure you'll have one in no time!"  
"Thanks that's helpful to know!"  
"And over there are all the shops and diners!"  
Ok a little flirting never hurt anybody might as well take a shot a getting a date he was pretty cute!  
"Oh maybe sometime you could take me to dinner there!"  
Boy did he want me now I could feel it but he was being the perfect gentle man  
"Sure how about tonight Meet at that statue of Athena!"  
"That'd be great I should probably go get ready!"  
"Yep I'll see you here later!"  
"Where should I get ready at?"  
"Go to Aphrodite's place!"  
"Ok thanks!"

Aphrodite:  
I could tell Apollo liked her and she liked him of speak of the lust goddess herself Arianna walked up to me and said  
"I need your help!"  
"What can I help you with?"  
"I have a date and since we have a lot in common and your the only girl who's welcomed me could you help me get ready!"  
Yay I was so excited I could tell we would be best friends  
"Of course we are so going to be BFF's come to my place and we'll get you ready!"

Apollo:  
I couldn't believe I had a date with the newest and his book hottest goddess tonight and so even when Ares walked up to him it couldn't ruin his mood.  
" hey brother!"he said  
"Hello Ares!"  
"That new girl is pretty good looking!"  
"We'll that new goddess is going out with me tonight!"  
"Aw little Apollo might get a girlfriend


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone but Arianna and my ideas for the plot

Aphrodite:  
Arianna was going to look beautiful and I could tell we were going to be best friends also we totally got along because lust goes with love perfectly  
"Arianna I'm almost finished your going to look great!"  
"I don't know how to thank you Aphrodite!"  
"Two people possibly falling in love is enough thanks!"  
How Long had she waited to set Apollo up with someone well since they were gods she had set him up with everyone but they were never right but she could tell Arianna was his and he was hers!  
"Ha I hate to break it to ya but I don't think he likes me really!"  
"Well just trust the me I know love now I'm finishes look in the mirror!"

Arianna:  
I was used to looking ok I had blonde hair a nice tan and long legs I showed off my body but sometimes I got marked as a slut because of it I didn't care though as I looked in the mirror all I could say was  
"Thank you Aphrodite!"  
"Your very welcome!"  
My makeup was flawless my hair was in a flirty yet casual Updue I was wearing a strapless white lace shirt with turquoise shorts that showed off my legs completed with to die for sandals! Aphrodite then said  
"You better get going after I did all this work you can't be late for your date!"  
"Your right ill see you later bye!"

Apollo:  
Oh Zeus I have to get ready I left my hair casually messed up and put on a button down orange shirt and jean topped of with my new top siders to say the least I looked hot and I couldn't wait to see Arianna! While I was walking there was a lot of whispering but I didn't care I figured I'd make a good impression and buy her flowers so I stopped by a shop Demeter had set up and got orange roses the color of the sun! Once I got to the place we would meet I started to get nervous I never get nervous I'm Apollo god of the sun and much more and I was lucky to get a date with the goddess of lust! I was pulled away from my train of thought when a sexy voice said  
"Like what you see?"  
Boy did she look good and she knew it though!  
"I definitely do!"

Arianna:  
Apollo looked great I'd never seen someone look better and he had said he liked what he saw so the only thing I could think to say was  
"If you would be interested oh great god Apollo maybe we could get to our date now!"  
Boy did I know how to get a guy drooling  
"Of course beautiful sexy goddess Arianna!"  
"Your quite the flirt aren't you!"  
"I most certainly am!"  
As we walked through Olympus every one began to whisper and stare I could feel the women they all lust for Apollo and this ticked me off quite quickly so I decided why not get the full advantage out of this!  
"Well Apollo are you going to kiss me?"  
"Ha well I'd love to but I didn't know if you'd like that you didn't seem like you would!"  
"Well Apollo kissing and such is fine I just have this thing I don't sleep with men until I truly know them!"  
"What about gods?"  
"No gods either!"  
She didn't know what came over her but what she did shocked her she got on her toes and pecked Apollo on the lips knowing this would make him want more!  
"Wow your a good kisser!"  
"Why thank you Apollo!"  
"This is where we can eat dinner."  
"Oh what do you usually have?"  
"I like the pasta flavored ambrosia but they have lots of choices!"  
" I think I'll have the spaghetti ambrosia!"  
After we ate and Apollo paid he said he wanted to take me some where special it seemed like it took forever but when we got there it was worth it. There was a beautiful calm stream that was hidden from all sides by Willow trees and flowers! I had never seen something so beautiful!  
"I've never brought anyone here before its where I come to think."  
"Thank you for bringing me here it's beautiful!"  
"Do you wanna take a swim?"  
"I don't have a bikini!"  
"I don't think you need one!"  
"I guess I don't!"

Apollo:  
I didn't think she would agree but here Arianna was taking her clothes off right here in front of me  
"What are you looking at sun boy your the one that said I didn't need a bikini!"  
"Oh you definitely don't need one sweet heart"  
As she was taking her shorts off I took my clothes off as fast as possible and once she had finished taking everything off I scooped her up and jumped into the water it was warm it was always a comfortable temperature!  
"Apollo I really don't know why you'd want to be here with me when you could any goddess!"  
"Because your beautiful and sexy and everything I could ever want!"  
"Kiss me!"  
Bit would I do that I began kissing her and it was gentle at first but it became passionate quickly soon we were making out totally  
"Come back to my place!"  
"Apollo..."  
"I'm not taking no for an answer I don't want to ever hurt you please trust me!"  
"I was going to say yes!"  
Me always being a step ahead came up with the idea to zap us to my place the sooner we got there the better all wanted to do was get my hard cock in Arianna and she told me she wanted me to fuck her silly and that's what I planned to do!  
"Apollo can you hurry up!"  
"I'm trying to unlock the door"  
I unlocked it and I shut and locked it as fast as possible I bent Arianna over the counter and rubbed my hand on her wet pussy  
"Oh Apollo please"  
"I'll do anything with you!"  
I laid her on her back on the counter and started at her neck kissing every single inch I took her right breast in my hand and I was sucking her left nipple!  
"Ohhhhhhhh Apollo baby ohhhhhh!"  
"Mmmmmmmm you are so sexy baby!"  
I started to suck lower but I skipped the area she wanted me most I started to lick her left leg then right then I began to suck and nibble every inch of her wet pussy I took my tongue and began to fuck her with it she grinded my face and cried out  
"Uhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhh please please just fuck me!"  
I carried her to my bed and we started she wasn't a virgin and she was great in bed I fucked her for hours and then we both fell asleep!


End file.
